


Cherry Boy

by Crimsonberry255



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretly a Virgin, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonberry255/pseuds/Crimsonberry255
Summary: A fun little tryst that is basically an alternate telling of their first support scene.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 20





	Cherry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I love the term 'Teach', everyone should use it. Edited all by myself. It's been a really, really long time since I've written. Co-written by my special someone.

The school was mostly quiet as Sylvain yawned and walked back to his room, up late studying with a girl whom he was working a bit harder in seducing. She had insisted that they spend time in the library, and he knew that it would win her over, soon. He took the shortcut through the gardens, where it was easy to sneak around without drawing too much attention. Unless you stumbled upon a secret affair near the walls of roses. 

He knew the slightly labyrinthine place like the back of his hand, now. Sylvain could easily avoid the secluded spots that he used himself for sneaking a good, romantic kiss in the moonlight. But he was surprised to find someone else alone out there, sitting on one of the benches that was near the elegant gazebo. In the light of the moon, he could make out the form of a woman in a dress. 

As he slowly moved closer, he was sure about who it was. Her hair was a bit messy, some strands hanging down around her head almost to her shoulders. He saw the shine of a bottle in her hand, which wasn't terribly surprising. Usually Sylvain saw his teacher in the arms of someone on the same bench, cuddling. 

But the way she sat was a bit lethargic, more than relaxed. The nurse had definitely not noticed his footsteps, simply staring at the hedges framing the dark sky. He took the chance that fate seemed to have given him, sliding up beside her as his arm stretched out behind her, preparing to wrap around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Teach? You seem a little lovelorn." 

Sylvain flashed his winning smile, a practiced expression that softened his eyes, bearing a fiery glint, his glossy ginger hair combed in his usual wispy fashion. 

"Maybe I should keep you company. I couldn't let a beautiful lady like yourself sulk, especially if some fool just jilted her once again." 

She could hear the playful laugh in his voice as he always did when flirting. Granted, most girls would often be shy with him at first with the way he wore the uniform in the most casual of ways, and he often swayed between a relaxed swagger and peacock-like, poise-filled posturing.

" Syl...Oh, it’s you. Heh. Hehe. Well my previous company is gone. Got too 'uncomfortable' with how much I'd had to dr-drink. Was going to the infirmary to sit, got lost. Thought I would stay here...maybe nap..." she shrugged, unable to sound out his full name, waving the bottle of liquor around. 

Despite her hair looking like she hadn't adjusted it all day, she was dressed in a tight, slinky dress that wrapped around her curves perfectly. A thicker fabric mixed with nice lines of leather formed a collar, but daringly made a nice cutout around her ample cleavage. It had a corset-like middle that cinched her waist. The cut went up to her mid-thigh on one side, her curvy hips and legs shown off without shame.

From the way she sat, one could see the cool pink and warm purple thigh high socks held up by black garters, worn under matching shiny high heels. She had seemingly set the shoes aside, haphazardly. 

" And..and after I dressed up so nice, too!" she whined in a frustrated but wavering way. She took another swig from the pricey looking bottle.

"Mhm, I can agree, you did dress up quite nice, Teach," he seemed to take a long and bold look at her before chuckling and slipping his arm around her, though perhaps more for physical support as he helped her up.

"Come on, can't have a respectable professor like you being seen all sloshed in public. Lemme help you back to your room." 

Despite how lecherous he was, he did try to balance it out with being a gentleman. But much like his shifting body language, it was quite the odd duality. She could feel the strength in his arms as he tried to coax her onto her feet, and clearly all his training had paid off.

But then, Sylvain was the type who could stand down charging cavalry and not seem to slow down. Tough, strong, charming, and fought over as 'prime husband material'. It was something Manuela had overheard quite often from the girls in her class, along with the complaints.  
She giggled and smiled wide at him. 

" Hehe...you think I look nice? Hrm...it’s boring in my room..." she murmured and whined, not seeming bothered by her own pouting behavior or his words. " B-but if I must..." she slurred, getting up in a wobbly way, like she had never walked before. 

" Heh...such a nice boy..." she chuckled, her face flushed with the drink. " I'm okay...I'm okay..." she thought she was assuring him, but probably more herself, out loud.

She reached over to grab her shoes from the bench, her ankle wiggling and sending her tumbling forward. Trying to catch all her weight as she tripped, Sylvain instead swooped her up into his arms like he was carrying a bride. His arm wrapped around for a better grip, leaving his hand resting on her breast, something he didn't even notice until he felt it with a quick squeeze of his hand. Sylvain didn't let it linger however, quick to move his fingers’ grip to cup her shoulder instead.

"S-sorry Teach! Um... Anyways, let's get you into bed. It'd be a shame if such a beautiful creature such as yourself was harmed, or worse." 

The teacher caught him smiling at her again as he used his ‘oh so charming’ tone, "if it helps, you can just think of me as your date. A nice gentleman, walking you home after a lovely evening."

Instead of a glare, or a slap, or anything of the like, Manuela giggled again like one of the other fresh schoolgirls.

" But the night is still young, sly talker..." she grinned, seeming to enjoy the situation more than not,” Though, a lot better than earlier. Yes...perhaps I will let you." 

"Hm, its true. As the full moon on a summer's night, you glow with such brilliance, crowned with the golden locks like the ring of an eclipse. It would be a lie to say you are anything but breath-taking Teach.”

In this moment, he seemed so much more innocent, the way his eyes looked so honest with the gentle, caring smile. Manuela chuckled, trying to hold onto her bottle and her shoes with the other hand. At least it seemed like she was slightly more coherent. They moved across the grounds and up the stairs with Sylvain’s quick gait, finding themselves at the door to her bedroom. 

He reached up with a hand, only possible because of his long arms, taking her shoes from her so that she could grab his shoulder for more balance. She blinked and watched him take the extra burden from her. Manuela smiled knowingly, even in her state. She let her body turn slightly as she planted her hand on his shoulder. The sandy blonde took it as a reason to press up against him more, the left part of her chest shoving against his.

" Oh, you do have a way with words, Sylvain," she sighed happily, like a blushing bride, as she snuggled against him, " m-my key..my cleavage..." his professor slurred slightly, gesturing with her head down to her bosom.

"K-key-? L-like to your room...? Y- you want me t-to..." She suddenly saw him blush deeper then he likely ever did, looking from her face to her chest with clear worry.

" Mmhmm...my room," she said, not seeming to understand his hesitation, or perhaps having no shame in it. She pushed up her chest, arching a little. 

" C-can't get inside without it..." the blonde mused as she wiggled, enjoying the warmth and steadiness of his body and offering no help.

"But m-my hands are...yours are..." Sylvain tried to object again quietly before making an exasperated and helpless sound, rolling his eyes in almost a little prayer before giving up. He had to flex and curl his arms in to lift her upward, pushing his face into her cleavage, teeth nipping about to find her key as his hot breath tickled her flesh in the cool evening air.

He could feel her shiver against him, an automatic physical response of her surprise, even though she had given him little choice. Even when she was sloshed, she was being deviously difficult. 

" Oh my...how naughty," she giggled drunkenly, tossing her head back to happily watch him fish out the key from her ample bosom. He found it sitting snugly in the middle bottom of her bra, enveloped in soft warmth.

His hair was slowly falling into a mess after such a task, and he was sporting a rather shocked look with the key sticking out between his teeth.

"Naughty?!" He pulled his arm about, practically juggling her, her shoes, and the key to get it into the lock and hoist the door open, "r-really... even if this was a first date,that was..." 

His teacher had felt just how warm his blushing cheeks were burning, giving her a good memory of what that shade of red on his face felt like pressed between her breasts.

Sylvain tipped about, flushing pink even more than she had been, a constant grin on her face. Given her reputation, it was hard to say whether she was being flirty for the hell of it or not. 

" Cheeks are so red," she teased him, moving a finger up to lightly pinch his cheek as he worked the lock.

" I... Oh...Teach, you really are a handful when you are so intoxicated..." he half whined and half muttered as he tried to usher her into her room.

Clearly when it comes to girls, he was quite practiced at flirting, but the wiles of a grown woman were out of his scope of experience. 

" Oh...I'm sure I am," his teacher said in an overly seductive manner, " you're so helpful..." 

They went through the doorway. Her room was a bit messy, clothing draped over a couple of chairs and decorating the floors A few empty bottles littered a nearby table. But she had a bed that had a pretty set of satin sheets, an orange canopy flowing down on each side.

She caught him biting his lip at her comment as he tried to maneuver around her room. 

"N-now... we really should get you in bed..." "you likely wouldn't forgive me if you don't get your beauty sleep. N-not that you need it."

She had never heard him so shy before, a quiver in his voice as he tried to not lose face.

"Heh. You wanna get in bed with me?" she cackled, running a hand through his hair, lovingly with her blushing smirk, " you've called me such nice things tonight...You can toss the shoes on the floor." 

He dropped them more than tossed them as he seemed frozen by her comment and affections, her fingers only mussing up his silky hair more. It had lost its shape and started to hang down more, showing off its length. He set her down softly on the mattress. 

"Ms. Casagranda..." she heard him gulp as he was locked up like a doe caught in the hunter's sights, paralyzed and ready to flee. 

" I thought you were a playboy," Manuela chuckled and stretched out, her chest wobbling around, " Is it because I'm your teacher?" she made a small glare, but a teasing one. " You carry me to my room and not even stay...sounds like so many other men.." she guffawed with a pout.

It was clear that her comment seemed to catch him off guard as he suddenly tried to placate her, "M-miss- I mean- I'd never try to break your heart! It's... um..." 

Manuela knew his mouth was watering as she made a game of putting herself on display. His eyes were drawn to her body and his own was quivering like a shy and thorny leaf.

" Oh...so muggy and warm in here...gotta get this dress off..." she whined, fumbling with a button at a little buckle at her pink collar, " never ever break my heart? Heh..." she giggled and hummed. " C-call me Manuela, silly loverboy..."

Her jerking movements set off the gentle bounce of her bosom.

"L-loverboy..." Sylvain echoed under his breath, the nickname seemed to tickle him as he shyly reached out to help her with her dress, "Teach... um, Manuela, I mean, a-are you s-sure I s-should... as your student shouldn't I not..."  
Even if he objected, she felt his fingers deftly pluck each of her buttons open, one by one.

"Don't be so shy," she drew out the word, happily watching him undo the buttons, " Shh...it’s okay...we teachers do it all the time," she loudly whispered with a laugh, rolling her eyes as she did.

He wasn't sure if she was exaggerating or if it was true, but the way she looked him up and down made her intentions obvious. Her heavy chest was released from the fabric, moving about with every next button.

" You don't even want to take advantage of little old me, right now?"

"T-take advantage-? While you’re so intoxicated? T-that would be such a d-dishonorable thing to do-... I'd never disrespect you like that... unless..." 

He trailed off as his own personal code seemed to fold in on itself. If she wanted him to do it, would it really be disrespectful? Would it be cold-hearted of him to deny her? His heart was racing as he couldn't take his eyes off her, but still the nervous guilt and shyness was overwhelming at the same time.

" Unless?" his teacher asked in reply, with interest, drawing out the sound of the word. 

The rest of her lightly tanned skin was flushing in pair with her cheeks. Manuela tugged at his school coat, incessantly awaiting an answer to his silent pondering. He was met with her smooth belly as he worked on her dress, revealing dark maroon lingerie that matched her garters.

"Unless it would break your heart not to..." he muttered helplessly, scared of the words he was speaking, even as they came from his lips. 

If anything, she was taking advantage of his noble ideals and romanticism, but he was too caught up to even question that. Perhaps it was her ever-more scantily-clad appearance that kept him so malleable to her wants.

" Oh..I would be so somber...feeling so rejected. I might even cry. Would a true gentleman let that happen?" she whined, putting her hand to her forehead in a dramatic way, like she was in the opera again. 

The dress opened to show off the satin and lace panties and bra, both covering barely anything.

" After your pretty words, the least you could do is kiss me," his teacher teased and giggled, wavering between her playful 'moods'.

He carefully reached out to take her by the chin and lead her face to his, the youth showing in him as he matched her gaze timidly. Sylvain cut his own thought off with a kiss, one that went from gentle to burning passionately. Likely the only thing he ever had practice in was kissing, but he had a talent for it, no doubt.

His teacher’s lips always looked soft, no matter what color they were. A wine red was there tonight, and she tasted sweet along with the kick of alcohol as well. She gleefully returned his eagerness, letting her arms wrap around his back when he was close enough.

" Nnnmm..." she dreamily murmured into the hot kiss, Sylvain’s tongue sending shivers down her spine.

She found his lips soft as his tongue danced about hers, more agile and responsive than most men she had dated in the past years. At his age, he had so much room to grow. He almost forced his own hand, nervously gripping her backside as he kissed her. It was something that had gotten him swatted in the past, but after reading so many racy stories of romance he couldn't think of how 'taking advantage' of her would reward such an act with a slap.

His teacher happily sighed and whined into the kiss, showing off her own technique, daring to bite his lip less than gently with a soft growl of want in her voice. Manuela moved her hand, grabbing his lower arm to encourage the groping fingers instead of pulling them off. Her leg came up to curl around his hip in their awkward, passionate embrace.

As they pressed close, she could feel it, the true man left hidden. Now straining against her stomach, his bulge was hinting at how eager and hard he was for her. Sylvain’s grip tightened on her ass as he gently ground his hips into her, a boyish whine purring between them as she nibbled and teased his lip. There wasn't a doubt in Manuela’s mind at this point that he was a virgin. Shying so much from sensual contact, bracing up how he did, straining like a caged beast in his pants...

" Nnnngh..." she whimpered and made a pleased noise at the pressure of his hardness. 

She shuddered and pulled him in tightly, eagerly feeling the stiff length grind against her flesh. The teacher pulled gently at his lip, rolling it around in her teeth. One hand went down to play with the waistband of his pants, fumbling to find a way to get them off. Her body shivered with excitement at breaking-in the boy.

It didn't take much to undo the buckle on the belt, though his pants seemed to only stay up thanks to the hooked shape of his shaft underneath. Gasping in protest, she felt his fingers dig into the shape of her backside, though as their lips broke and he panted for breath, she found his gaze full of naive worry.

Manuela gulped in her own breaths, face pink and dreamy. A satin thong strap slid down between her cheeks, and now his fingers. She helped Sylvain tug his pants down, but was hardly much help. 

" What’s wrong? You look like I'm about to pop your cherry," his teacher giggled, looking up at him with a teasing expression, but her hand wandering down to paw at his stiff cock.

As she tugged his pants free, it ended up as a mess around his ankles, the effort was well-rewarded though, as she found his cock such a handful. So thick and rigid, it was like a weapon of old or a gift from the gods. It was tough not to smile at the thought that maybe she had the proper 'crest' to match his 'relic'.

" Ah...so big," she chuckled and squeezed happily with an impressed and pleasured sigh at just seeing and grasping it, " looks so delicious...mmmm wonder what it tastes like..." she teased, pretending the statement was an innocent thing to say out loud. Her hand jerked about as she palmed him, sliding up and down the shaft.

"Oh fuck-... Teach..." helplessly Sylvain muttered, as she heated up the moment, so did he warm up as well. 

Another hand was groping away at her chest, so rough, so hungry, and yet still holding back out of confused ignorance. But then again, it was a teachers job to teach her students. She sighed and gasped at the solid heat between her fingers. 

" So have you been with a woman before?" Manuela asked with a low heat, her lips swollen from kissing and her tits hard from his caressing. The little lacy bra easily moved off, revealing nice, puffy pink nipples on her large chest.

" Such strong hands," she whined to him.

Part of him was shocked how easily her underwear was pushed out of the way, even without his intent he was finding more and more of her flesh. 

"N-no...not properly," It was a shy whisper of shame as he squirmed with the innocence a boy could have, "and you want me to..." 

He gulped, watching her with a child-like fear and awe, while his lustful scent was thick in the air between them.

"You're so darling when you're shy," she teased him, arching her back, pressing her chest out and against him, " Ngh...I want you to spend the night with me..." she lightly pouted." You wanna be my cherry boy?"

Biting his lip, he nodded slowly as he purred shyly, "call me... call me 'loverboy' again and I'll... stay any night you wish of me..." heat was still radiating off his cheeks as he looked deep into her intoxicated eyes, "please..."

" Oh? You like when I call you that? Then stay with me, loverboy, and I'll make you a proper man," she breathed out heavily with a smirk, giving an emphasizing squeeze to his length, " My first wish is to taste some of that cock of yours..." 

Manuela licked her lips hungrily as her eyes bore into his. Sylvain’s grip loosened, letting her move freely as he nodded with a shy silence once more. He throbbed with life in her hand.

She clumsily sat up before bowing down onto all fours, dipping her head down to catch his cock between her plush lips. His teacher gave a gentle, drawn out suck at the tip, savoring the taste and his scent as she inhaled deeply.

"Uhn-" He tried to stifle a moan as she tasted the sweat that clung to his flesh. She took in the smell the musk his burly cock bore for her, the smell of a boy that would grow into quite the man thanks to her.

She seemed quite pleased with the sensations, moaning gently against his flesh. She let her tongue reach up to lap and taste the flesh, before moving him deeper into her mouth. But she took her time, savoring every inch of skin, looking up at him to enjoy his expressions of pleasure.

Tugging at his own hair helplessly, he looked down at her with lustful and worried eyes. Sylvain was gasping and moaning, even if he was trying to hold back the sounds to keep quiet, all the while his receptive flesh danced and throbbed on her tongue.

Manuela looked up at him before moving more into her throat, bobbing up and down on the length, fitting more and more each time. Her murmuring whines vibrated in her throat and gently into his own flesh, her body shivering with excitement as her mouth worked his cock.

Gasping, she felt Sylvain’s hips jump, pushing more of his flesh down her throat as and reminding her how much of a stretch he could be for her. 

"T-teach-! T-that... fuck- that feels so good..."

A light gagging sound came from Manuela’s throat, but she corrected it rather quickly, replaced with more of a gurgling sound. The older woman let him shove in more and more, until his cock bulged in her throat and her nose found the bright red pubes on his lower stomach. She moaned as he slid in deeper and deeper, her throat tight and trying to accommodate his thick member.

Despite the first push being involuntary, the sensation was too much to not continue. His hips started gentle, only to grow more bold with each shiver of pleasure. 

"I- I'm sorry Teach! I- I- can't help it-!" 

Soon he was holding the back of her head, firmly holding her in place as his hips started going wild for her, gasping and grunting as he rutted in and out of her throat. Even the tone of his voice grew louder as he gave in to his desires, crying out as her throat and mouth became painted with his thick virginal jizz.

She would've told him drunkenly to not worry about it if she could, but instead she moaned and let him fuck her throat as hard and deep as he liked. Drool dripped down from her mouth as she took him, and her entire body tensed as she gagged on the sudden twitching of his cock in her throat and the heat of his cum being guzzled down. 

Manuela pulled back slowly, expertly cleaning and sucking his shaft before her lips left the tip with a little popping sound. She smirked up at Sylvain, licking at any drool that had left her lips. 

“ How was that, loverboy?” she purred with a hazy look in her eyes, more drunk on cum than alcohol, now. 

Sylvain seemed speechless as he gazed back down at her, eyes wide and face flushed pink.

“ Well, I think I’m ready for my next lesson…”


End file.
